Once Upon A Romance
by WrittenWonders13
Summary: A collection of lucaya one shots, poems, and drabbles. Please leave reviews of what you think. Hope you enjoy!
1. Hypnotizing Eyes

**Hey Guy!**

 **So instead of posting individual one-shots, I decided to make a collection of Lucaya One-Shots/Poems instead. I feel like it would be easier to locate and organize. I will also have a separate collection of Riarkle one shots too. Anyways here's the first entry in the lucaya collections. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to review. I want your input to see if I should continue this style of writing or change it up. Ok enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Girl Meets World**

 _ **Hypnotizing Eyes**_

He studies her eyes with such devotion,

He's drowning in them like they're the ocean

The deepest blue he's ever seen

The only eyes that haunts his dreams

Her wavy hair cascades like a waterfall,

She always leaves the boy in awe

When she laughs her eyes twinkle,

And he adores watching her nose wrinkle

He knows she's every boys' hidden desire,

But no one loves her more than Good Ol' Lucas Friar

She's unique, a priceless work of art,

A beautiful girl named Maya Hart

When he sees her he gets in a trance,

Like being sucked by vortex, he never stood a chance

When she's gone he likes to fantasize,

About the Blonde Beauty with the hypnotizing eyes


	2. Love Me or Leave me

**This is inspired by Little Mix's song Love Me or Leave Me and The Musical Next to Normal. (The words of the song are just inspiration, not literal interpretation) I'm sorry if its a little long. Please leave your thoughts & I hope you enjoy!**

WARNING: **This story deals with a sensitive subject. The narrative is changed half way through.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to GMW, Little Mix's song, or Next to Normal.**

 **LUCAS**

 _~ You used to tell me that you loved me once_

It's been weeks since I last heard her say those three simple words to me. That one little phrase that would escape her lips as she kissed me, those words that were so easy to say whenever I smiled at her; the quick phrase that would light up my day. She had such a unique and beautiful melody whenever she said them, but that beautiful melody is gone now.

 _~ What happened? What happened?_

I keep asking myself WHAT HAPPENED? I was there for her in her time of need, in OUR time of need. The Maya, that I knew disappeared, her life was sucked out of her and mine as well.

 _~ Where is all of this coming from?_

Why is she feeling like this as if she was dealing with this alone? Where is all of this hopelessness coming from? I try my best to stay strong for her, but it's hard. I wanted to save her from her past, save her from the life she hated, and save her from the family she never had. I wanted to make her heart whole again, give her the life she wanted, and the family she deserved.

 _~ You say I'm crazy and there's nothing wrong_

I constantly let her know that if she needs me I'm right here. I tell her we can work this through, that if anything is wrong, she can be honest and confide in me. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong, you're just being crazy" is all she replied every time.

 _~ You're lying and you know I know_

A while back gazed into her lost eyes, drowning in them; they let me know that she was not fine, that she was lying. I know that she knows I know the truth, because now every time I try to gaze into her crystal eyes she turns away knowing that if I looked into them they would betray her and reveal the truth. The truth that the pain that started that horrid night is still trapped inside of her.

 _~ Baby what have we become?_

Lost. We've become lost. Lost in the moment, lost in time, and lost in our own lives. We are trapped in an ongoing nightmare. I question why do bad things happen to good people? Why did our happiness, our love, our story have to end that night in the hospital room? WHY US? We are now both lost that I can't help but ask… What will become of us tomorrow?

 _~ What happened?_

Life threw us a curveball, and took away three people's happiness, hope, and lives. How does someone recover from this? How long before the guilt of not seeing the warning signs stops burdening me? She deserved everything she wanted, yet life couldn't let her, couldn't let us have the one thing we wanted for a long time. A family.

 **MAYA**

 _~ We used to never go to bed angry, Buts its all we ever do lately_

Good night. That's all we ever say to each other now. Tired eyes filled with anger and frustration overcome us, we go to bed mad, exhausted, and a little crazy. It's been 5 weeks since we've last kissed each other good night, since we last joked about moving to Brooklyn and getting a dog named Zeus, and since I l last let him look at we with his beautiful elated eyes.

 _~ And you're turning away like you hate me_

We don't cuddle anymore, mainly because I don't let him, I don't let him hold my hand, or look me in the eyes. I became broken and in return I ended up breaking him. I shut him out and pushed him away. I feel like all my actions made him turn away from me, made his love for me turn away. It made his love turn to hate.

 _~ Do you hate me? Do you hate me?_

Do you hate me? Is all I want to ask him. I wonder 'does he hate me', if he did I wouldn't blame him. I have made his life miserable this last month, and I know he tries so hard to be strong for the both of us. He takes care of me, and tries to help me even though I constantly reject him. Its actions like these that make me love him… Love him, I love him. I have not told him that I love him in a long time, but now I doubt he loves me; I haven't been the real Maya in a long time. He may not love me but he still wouldn't hate me… right?

 _~ Do you remember when you loved me once?_

I remember when he loved me, before life took a turn for the worst. We promised each other the world, we promised that we would always be each other's whole world. Life was easier then full of fun and games. His love for me was immense and he showed it everyday from taking me to see my favorite movies in the park to massaging my head during rain storms to help me sleep. He was my rock, my savior, my Huckleberry. I destroyed our love by being selfish and worrying about my loss and pain; when deep down I knew he was suffering inside too.

 _~ What happened, what happened?_

I now live each day with a burden of constantly asking myself 'What happened?, What did I do to deserve this?' You never imagine these things happening, you hear about them and it's tragic; but you never really think about how you would deal with it if it ever happened to you, because you don't expect to happen to you. At least we didn't, until one evening it did. Somewhere between getting Chinese food and walking to the car it happened. I don't remember it much just a sharp pain, a rush of blood, and a blur. I now have an image of me sitting in a hospital bed, crying a river while holding a lifeless body tattooed in my mind.

 _~ And you'd hold me here just because_

He us held tightly that night, just the three of us and a shattered dream in a hospital room. When we got home he held me as if I was his life support, I would cry into his chest and for a brief moment I would feel safe. That feeling went away as quickly as it came, I knew that after that night our lives were forever changed for either the better or the worse. As of now, the worse is winning by a landslide.

 _~ What Happened?_

I lost the baby… We lost our baby. It's the first time I've ever had this thought without tears in my eyes and a burning ache in my heart. The first time I ever acknowledged the death of our beautiful baby boy as OUR'S. Our baby boy, Mine and Lucas's baby, a baby that was too good to bring into this world, our baby who is in a better place. For the first time in forever this wound does not feel like someone is pouring salt in it.

 **NO ONE'S POV**

 _~ You can take this heart, heal it or break it all apart_

Lucas is staring out the window of their Manhattan apartment trying to distract himself from his hidden ongoing pain he tries to suppress. Maya appears from behind and wraps her arms around him, he is stifled it's the first time in weeks that she has embraced him, his body quickly reacts as if nothing has changed and accepts her. It's a different kind of embrace, it was warm and welcoming yet hopeful, This hug sent the message that her heart is ready to heal, and that she wanted him to heal with her.

Maya took a deep breath of relief and spoke "Lucas I now we haven't been in the same lane for a while now, but I want to be… I am ready to be" he turns to face her, she continues "I am giving you my wounded heart, you have the power to help me heal it or break it, and I hope you heal it because I don't know what I'll do if I lose someone again." Lucas looks deep into her tear glossed eyes for the first time in a while and takes in the hope that's sprouting through them and sighs.

 _~ No, this isn't fair_

"I know this life is not fair, its not fair to me and its not fair to you; and we may never know what to expect. But I want you to trust me, to let me in, to know that you are not fighting this battle alone. I am here for you, I've always had been; but you giving me your heart isn't fair… I need to be honest with you" Maya's face turned worrisome. "I'm wounded too, the future I hoped for disappeared, and my heart needs to be healed too. I want to continue our life together, to overcome this and watch our love grow. In order for this to happen I have to be fair and give you the power to take my heart and heal it or break it. I am giving you the power to love me or leave me here." Maya's face brightened up and the beautiful smile, that had suddenly vanished, reappeared to its rightful place on her on her face.

 _~ Love me or leave me here_

"So what do you say Maya? Are you going to take my heart and heal it? Are you going to love me or leave me?" Lucas asked with optimism in his eyes. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him close to her face.

In a low yearning tone Maya answered "Love you." Lucas blissfully grinned and then closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss that both were longing for deep down.

Lucas and Maya know that it will be a while before they are both completely healed, but they are ready to take one step at a time. Sometimes life will challenge us in the worse way possible, but these are the challenges that will help us grow and see life in a new way.

The End.


	3. These Little Lies

**Hey my lovelies!**

 **Quick little update! I will be starting the Riarkle collection next week. I will also be starting a 10-12 chapter story soon, the first chapter will be posted soon. Any ways here is another Lucaya poem! Please reviews on your thoughts and whether or not I should continue posting poem or if I shout just stick to one shots. I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own GMW**

 **This poems is inspired on how Maya is dealing with her true feelings about Lucas.**

 ** _These Little Lies_**

I don't like him

I can't like him

I won't like him

These little lies I always say

These little lies I constantly betray

I don't want him

I can't want him

I wont want him

These little lies are thought of each day

These little lies turn my whole world grey

I don't need him

I can't need him

I won't need him

These little lies are so cliché

These little lies are here to stay

He doesn't like me

He can't like me

He won't like me

These little lies make my beating heart delay

These little lies make the truth go astray

He doesn't want me

He can't want me

He won't want me

These little lies I always pray

These little lies make my mind go cray

He doesn't need me

He can't need me

He won't need me

These little lies are molded in my mind like clay

These little lies make me step away

He belongs with her

And she belongs with him

With me in the way, it just makes things grim

These little lies keep my feelings at bay

These little lies make me believe I'm okay.


End file.
